


Step Stool

by pieceofshir



Series: Pure Fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofshir/pseuds/pieceofshir
Summary: There's a step stool in the kitchen.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Pure Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072676
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Step Stool

There was a step stool in their kitchen.  
Dean nudged it slightly with his foot, looking around in confusion. The shortest one in the bunker was Cas, and he was nearly 6 feet. He shrugged, turning and beginning to pull all the supplies he needed for breakfast. Cas had been human for nearly a year, and one thing they’d learned was that Cas loved food. “Cas!” He yelled down the hall, “Whaddaya want in your eggs?”  
“Cheese and mushrooms! And pepper!” Dean smiled, heading for the fridge. “Eggs, mushrooms, cheese...” he mumbled, grabbing each ingredient as he listed them all off. “Pepper.” He began opening the pantries. “Pepper, pepper...” he looked up, and saw it on the tallest shelf. “...Pepper.”   
He stared up at it, silently cursing his little brother for forgetting that not everyone is a freaking Sasquatch. And Sam wasn’t even home, so he couldn’t even drag his ass out of bed to get it down for him. He needed a-  
He paused, looking down.  
He needed a step stool.  
He stared at it for a moment, debating. Obviously there was nothing wrong with it, he could get on a stool. Cas wanted pepper. He could get on a stool.  
“Your brother seems awfully fond of reminding us that he's taller.” Cas commented dryly, leaning against the doorway. Dean nodded, shooting the angel a smirk. “Why don’t you grab that?” Dean tried to sound casual as he lit the stove. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Cas walked up, stepping on the stool to reach the pepper, and hopped down. “Pepper.” He set it down by Dean, smiling brightly and pressing a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. Before he could step away, Dean grabbed his arm, turning and pulling him in to kiss him deeply.   
“Good morning.” Dean smiled against Cas’ lips. “I thought we already did the ‘good morning’ thing.” Cas replied cheekily. “Twice, if I remember correctly.” The two shared a laugh, and Cas slipped his arms around Dean’s waist as the hunter turned back to the eggs. “We have a step stool.” Cas said, hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder. “So smart, my angel.” Dean smirked, “Yeah, I guess Sammy is messing with us.” Cas chuckled, tucking his face into Dean’s neck and snuggling impossibly closer. “Tinfoil his room later?”   
“I love you.” 

——

The step stool stayed for months.  
Cas began to use it as a boost to climb onto Dean’s back after having one too many beers, demanding he be carried through the bunker. Human Cas was just the best.  
Dean used it a few times, only with Cas. He’d get up on it and hold his hands by his head like antlers, repeating phrases like, “So get this.” And making various bitch faces until they were both doubled over in laughter. Even Sam used it once, when he and Dean were arguing about what to have for dinner. He’d hopped up on it, and screamed, “We’re getting tacos because I’m taller than you!”   
“Don’t you insult my short king like that!” Cas yelled back from the living room.  
“I’m taller than you!” Dean cried, turning to where Cas’ voice had come from. “Tacos.” Sam repeated, looking down smugly. Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Tacos.” He eventually agreed.

——

It was nearly a year later they learned the truth of the mysterious step stool.  
Dean and Cas were in the kitchen, sharing a plate of pancakes and looking at pictures of kittens on Cas’ phone, when Sam and Eileen walked in. “Morning, you two.” Dean nodded at them in greeting. “You two sleep well?” Eileen smiled, tugging on Sam’s hand a bit. She stepped up onto the stool, but she still had to lean up slightly to kiss Sam on the cheek. “Hold on.” Cas waited until he had Eileen’s attention, “That’s your stool? Is that what the step stool is actually for?” She nodded, cocking her head in confusion. “What were you using it for?”  
The three exchanged embarrassed looks. “We haven’t used it.” Dean eventually said, and Sam and Cas nodded in agreement. “Why would we need to?” Cas added, “We’re all tall.”  
“Some more than others.”   
“Shut up, Sam.”


End file.
